Anything in this World
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Only when she went home did she completely regret what she said. Prince Gumball / Fionna. Oneshot.


**TITLE: Anything in this World**

**AUTHOR: NexustehULF0o**

**DESCRIPTION: Only when she went home did she completely regret what she said. ****Gumball/Fionna. Oneshot.**

**RATING: K**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN AND JAKE (FIONNA AND CAKE). <strong>I also do not claim to own PG's alternate attire - ownership goes to whoever drew the picture I saw on Tumblr the other day. :3<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus: SPOILERS FOR THE GENDERBEND EPISODE.<strong>

**ERP I'm just gonna pretend that you know…that whole I LOVE ICE KING thing at the end never happened, mkay? :3 And the fact that Aaa isn't really a place.**

* * *

><p>Only when she went home did she completely regret what she said.<p>

Not the "I know who I am, and I'll know what I want, if and when it ever comes along." She really meant that, she decided as she crawled into bed, not hearing a peep from Cake's mouth as the cat curled up in her dresser drawer.

The problem was…she knew what she wanted. She wanted Prince Gumball. She always had. And it was only when she returned to the tree house that Fionna realized she did.

Zipping herself into her cozy cocoon of a sleeping bag, Fionna shut her eyes tightly, searching for sleep, for reprieve in the unending darkness.

_Oh, oh, Fionna – your fist has touched my heart…_

But that was the Ice Queen! How was her brain still confused by that? The Ice Queen got her to fall madly in love with Gumball in the first place! It didn't help that she sort of…well, likedhimalot before, but that was mostly the Ice Queen's doing!

She turned over with a sigh.

_Oh, oh, Fionna – I won't let anything in this world keep us apart…_

But the words were still there! And how Gumball looked into her eyes when she saved him from the Ice Queen –

"_Fionna – you're…you're just…_really_ incredible. Maybe we should meet up. For a date…?" _

She wanted to say yes. She really REALLY wanted to say yes. But her mind told her no. She felt heartbroken. After what had happened, all she wanted was to be alone for a while.

But now…Gumball…that look on his face when she rejected him – he must have been equally as heartbroken as she was, if not more so. It wasn't his fault that the Ice Queen did what she did.

She wanted to give him a chance.

But…his face attached to the memories of earlier that day – his voice attached to that song, and knowing that she most likely will never hear him sing it again made her shudder with hurt…a hurt inside that no matter how hard she tried to brush it off for the night and sleep, would not be tamed.

She wanted to cry. But she knew that heroines never do that kind of thing. The protector of the Candy Kingdom couldn't _cry _ - to cry would be weak, and Fionna was anything but weak.

The hours droned by and she soon started to hear Cake's light snores from across the room, the occasional small sentence falling from her mouth.

"Heehee…oh, Lawd –" the cat started, Fionna hearing her grin perched on her face, "you so sweet to me…hee, _stop it _you –"

The girl slowly unzipped her sleeping bag, standing at the side of her bed and staring down at the floor. Maybe getting out would be good for her – she couldn't sleep, so maybe a walk and possibly a little bit of evil butt-kicking might to her some good to get her mind of things.

She turned to Cake – bringing her along would only make it awkward.

Wordlessly, she picked up her green backpack and tiptoed to the window, hopping out and falling to the ground on her feet. She turned and looked up at the window, making sure Cake or Beemo hadn't heard her.

But she could still hear Cake's faint snoring from the window and smiled. Sword at her side, the girl turned, walking down the dirt path away from the house.

She felt like she had been walking for quite some time before she came upon the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. Momentarily she wondered why she hadn't encountered any monsters or evildoers out during the night – but she figured that bad guys, even the Ice Queen had to sleep sometime.

It was when she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes of Easter grass that she quickly hid, hoping that no one would see her and mistake her for some kind of Gut Grinder or something.

Fionna, still keeping herself mostly hidden, peered around the corner of the bush.

But she instantly withdrew again when she saw it was Prince Gumball, walking casually out into the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. Instead of donning his normal princely attire, he donned a classy pink vest with gray argyle, a pink plaid button-down underneath and a plaid pair of gray slacks. She blushed when she realized how adorable he looked.

The Prince ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, leaning up against a nearby wall.

The girl curled herself into a ball and continued to watch Gumball, who looked almost as dejected as she felt. He sat there looking up at the stars in the sky (which were okay, she guessed) and sighing heavily.  
>"Fionna." He suddenly muttered, startling her out of her trance-like observation of him. "Fionna – I don't know what happened back there with the Ice Queen, and I understand if you really don't want to…well, you know - " a faint smile passed over his lips, "—go on a date, but…I really, well, um…likeyoualot, and I, um…" he stopped, then placed a hand to his forehead.<p>

"Listen to me, I sound like a complete idiot. Gumball – grow up! She's never gonna wanna go on a date with you – all she does is save you from that old cougar all the time…she probably thinks you're some wimp…"

Fionna hid her face in her lap. How could he possibly think that? She was only doing what she could for the good of the kingdom – he was such a benevolent ruler and helped everyone who needed it…he never had anything ill to say about anyone, except for maybe "cougar" for the Ice Queen – but Gumball was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, and yet…

She looked up when she heard a faint humming, the tune vaguely familiar to her ears.

"I feel like nothing was real, until I met you…"

Her eyes widened. _How…?_

"I feel like we connect, and I really get you. If I said 'You're a beautiful girl', would it upset you? Because the way you –"

Suddenly, Fionna could feel herself flying forward, sprawling herself onto the ground with a loud, obvious "OOF." Gumball glanced over and quickly quieted down.

Fionna scrambled to her feet and looked around to see a small tan and white cat snickering at her.

"CAKE!" the human girl hissed the whisper, fuming.

"What, you think that I didn't hear you jump out `dat window?" She asked, shrugging.

Fionna growled and began to advance on the cat before she heard her name muttered softly, thus draining all the anger from every inch of her body.

A confused Gumball stood a few feet away, looking curiously at her with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"OH, PG!" she grinned nervously, glancing back to the gat momentarily before she realized that Cake had gone and ditched her to be alone with him. "Uh, heeeeeeey, guyyyyy…"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…hey." The prince smiled, looking at over at the ground.

It was silent for a moment before Gumball spoke up again.

"So…how long have you been out here…?" He shifted his eyes back and forth between her and the trimmed hedges.

She blushed. "Uh, I just walked up, and I tripped. I'm really tired…" She laughed nervously while stammering the reply, brushing the grass off of her knees and smiling.

"Oh, okay."

Silence again. Fionna felt her blush grow darker.

"Fionna." Gumball uttered, putting his hand in one of his pockets.

"…yeah?" She replied, holding onto the stray lock of golden hair she had poking out of her bunny hood.

"I'm not really sure what happened earlier at the ball, but…I just wanted to let you know that…I'm…not the Ice Queen. I would never do anything like the things she did."

Fionna laughed, but then realized what he really said. "I…I don't know." She placed one hand in the other, blushing furiously when his hand picked up one of hers and held it.

Blush dusted across his cheeks, Gumball looked down at their hands. "Well, not the bad stuff, anyway."

Fionna wanted to do a lot of things, but all she could do was grin.

"I…well, I kind of…likeyoualot, Fionna…and even though I'm kind of a wimp and you always have to save me from the Ice Queen, I hope you'll reconsider us…going out."

He stepped closer, keeping her hand in his.

She froze, the space between them closing by the second.

"Go…out?" her lips somehow formed words, despite the chaos going on inside her head.

"Yeah, like…go somewhere."

And with that, his candy-sweet lips descended upon hers, wrapping the girl in a stated of confused, yet crystal-clear euphoria that she would, with no amount of strength or heroism, never be able to ignore.

The feeling was fleeting, however, and Gumball, being the gentleman that he was, quickly ended the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers and grinning a wide, toothy grin.

"I'd…really like to go somewhere with you, PG."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled as well.

"I'm glad."

They sat there for a moment, eyes closed, unable to stop grinning profusely.

"Do you like…y'know, sitting here like this?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, kinda, yeah…" she nuzzled close to his head.

"Good." He nodded.

She heaved a light sigh of contentment.

"Because I think I'm stuck to your hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus: Review PLZ? :3 I love you guys. <strong>


End file.
